


The things we do

by Ronni_Right



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Right/pseuds/Ronni_Right
Summary: Yes, lust is the most appropriate word for what happened between them that night. It was completely insane. When the guests ate, drank and had fun, they fucked first in the toilet, and then on her bed in her room.And then on many other surfaces. These are sweet memories. And Stiles wants more of those memories.Deucalion said that if she meets her love, she can safely leave him, but she doesn’t know whether it is love or not.Moreover, she feels that she cannot leave her husband.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The things we do

She loves life in Malibu. And so the city's motto is “27 miles of scenic beauty”, because there is everything that can make a person happy - the ocean, beaches, mountains, nightlife, shopping and wild parties. Stiles has already forgotten what it is like to live on one dad's salary, and then on her scholarship at the university and a tiny salary.

Now she can spend in one day the amount that her father earned for several months, and she, working only a few hours a day, combining work and study, even longer.

The area in which she now finds herself - Pacific Palisades - is also prestigious. She turns her head, lifts it slightly upward and perfectly sees the majestic rocky mountains.

They often visit Temescal Gateway Park with friends for hiking trails that offer spectacular views of the coast.

Now, however, she isn’t at all interested in the mountains or the ocean. She is more interested in the Spanish-style mansion, on whose driveway she drives, as soon as the gate opens. The mansion is protected from crowds of onlookers by a high fence and trees around the perimeter.

However, when Stiles gets out of the car, she immediately puts on sunglasses and a baseball cap. Of course, a large area of the house is surrounded by a fence and trees, but still it isn’t known whether someone is here now or not. Nobody canceled the few crazy paparazzi that can quite easily get into the territory of a private house, even knowing that they can be shot.

She even rented a car so as not to draw attention to herself. Sure, in Los Angeles and the suburbs, you won't surprise anyone with a luxurious car, but her gold $ 1.6 million Lamborghini Reventon would still attract attention, given how sharp and fast she usually drives.

Stiles adjusts his baseball cap. Now she doesn’t at all look like a business lady-boss, but a student, because she is wearing a regular red tracksuit, slightly shabby sneakers and no makeup. And she certainly doesn't look like the wife of a man who makes multi-million dollar deals.

No, you don’t need to think that she isn’t doing anything either, because she has an office in Downtown, Los Angeles, in one of the Metropolis towers, where rental prices for an apartment start at 600,000, and for renting offices is even higher. Yet her IT security and analytics company is profitable enough to rent a huge office and keep a staff of thirty workers.

So she's not just her husband's beautiful accessory. But it is foolish to deny that she is beautiful. Maybe she doesn't feel that way sometimes, but she is: Stiles isn’t particularly tall, but she has long, thin legs, a wasp waist, a size three breasts, luxurious hair, full lips and golden eyes. Sometimes men go crazy about her.

At least one got off for sure. Derek stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. He wears simple sweatpants and a sleeveless white T-shirt that flaunts his biceps and abs and chest muscles.

Derek doesn't look like a new billionaire at all right now. Rather, he looks like a gardener who has been invited to mow the lawn or bushes. Or he looks like a pool cleaner. Oh, Stiles has a lot of hot fantasies about that.

Сomplete opposite of Deucalion, who even walks in business suits in the house, and Stiles never had any hot fantasies about him.

“Hey big guy,” Stiles says, smiling broadly.

She pulls a Louis Vuitton travel bag from the next seat, closes the car door, puts it on the alarm and walks towards Derek, who says nothing to her.

“If you suddenly don’t recognize me…” she says, but doesn’t have time to finish.

“Stiles,” he says quietly.

But this voice gives her goose bumps. It was as if he had whispered her name to her directly in the ear, and his hot breath touched the edge of her ear. However, she doesn’t show that even his voice excites her. Derek already knows everything.

“And I already thought that you would say that some young fan entered your territory and you would call the police if I didn’t stop approaching you.”

She is already standing next to him, throws her head back slightly to look into his face. Strong-willed chin, sensual lips and eyes of amazing nut green color. Stiles is ready to stand and stare at him forever.

“If you bore me, I’ll do just that,” he replies, taking her bag with one hand and pulling it closer with the other.

Stiles stands on her toes, and their lips merge into a sensual but short kiss. He pulls her into the house, closes the door and lets her go, giving her the opportunity to undress.

“How can you get bored with me?” Stiles asks with a grin, taking off her glasses first and then the baseball cap as she stows things on the cabinet.

And looks at him slyly, like a fox. Derek likes to compare her to this furry sly. And she calls him a wolf. And she doesn't even know why this is: maybe because he really looks like this predator, or maybe because he started his baseball career with the Los Angeles Wolves team.

“Yes. You talk too much.”

This is too obvious a statement of fact, to be honest. His face, when he says this, doesn’t express any emotions at all, but she had enough time to recognize him during these few months to understand that this conversation amuses him.

“Then you should make me talk as little as possible.” She is next to him, so close that she buries her chest in his solid body. “You know the ways,” Stiles whispers against his lips.

Again she needs to stand on her toes. If, of course, she only wore heels, it would be much easier.

“Food and wine?” Derek asks with a slight grin.

Of course he knows what she needs. But he's teasing.

“And good sex,” she adds to this list what she desperately wants to do now. Stiles is already wet. But she doesn't admit it. It's clear why Derek invited her when he found out that Deucalion had gone on a business trip and would not return until Tuesday. So they have Friday night and weekends, even Monday morning to enjoy each other.

“You know, so that I cannot close my legs together and forget everything except your name.”

"Do you think I'm interested in this?" Derek asks calmly and almost phlegmatically, as if he really doesn't care.

The only problem is that Stiles doesn't believe him because she can feel his horny cock perfectly.

She came to him to cheat on her husband. Therefore, of course, this should interest him.

It's not Deucalion's fault that this happened. He wanted a beautiful and intelligent wife who would help him with advice in business and would not demand sex from him because he could not fulfill his marital duties. He allowed her to cheat on him, but so that no one knew it. During her student years, she tried a lot of things with both boys and girls. But she didn't want to cheat, so she had her own toys to satisfy her needs. And then Stiles met Derek at one of the parties that her husband arranged for his business partners and their halves.

She cannot say that it was love at first sight, but rather lust.

Yes, lust is the most appropriate word for what happened between them that night. It was completely insane. When the guests ate, drank and had fun, they fucked first in the toilet, and then on her bed in her room.

And then on many other surfaces. These are sweet memories. And Stiles wants more of those memories.

Deucalion said that if she meets her love, she can safely leave him, but she doesn’t know whether it is love or not.

Moreover, she feels that she cannot leave her husband.

They kiss again. It's a soft kiss, but of course with a hint of a more passionate sequel, when Derek's tongue finds her tongue, caresses him.

So Stiles takes a step back, interrupting their kiss. If they don't stop now, they certainly won't make it to dinner. And she's still hungry. Breakfast has long been digested, and she didn’t have lunch as such - crackers with cheese definitely cannot be mistaken for a full meal. And she really wants more than active physical activity.

“What smells so delicious?” Stiles asks and heads for the kitchen. She had already learned the layout of the rooms well. Especially bedroom and bath with Jacuzzi.

“Nothing special, to be honest,” Derek says simply.

It's usually “nothing special” the tastiest thing Stiles has eaten. Even when they met in motel rooms, before they got to know each other better and started dating in Derek's, Derek brought her homemade food every time.

Derek will be a wonderful husband.

And Deucalion never approached the stove. He hardly ever cooked at all, preferring food from restaurants.

Of course, the best chefs cook for him.

Stiles cooked a romantic dinner for them once. The food was delicious, because she knows how to cook. But she had never seen a man eat with such displeasure. Since then, she never cooked for him again.

“Smells like special,” Stiles says over his shoulder.

“For my baby, everything is the most special and the best, '' Derek growls slightly and grabs her in his arms, making Stiles squeal and grabbing onto his neck.

Carries her on his arms, even if only a couple of steps to the forge.

Deucalion would never do that. However, there are many things he would not have done. Yes, this is a marriage without love, but of convenience. So she shouldn't regret enjoying cheating so much.

She wants to say that she isn’t his. But it can ruin everything. Derek brings up this topic from time to time, but Stiles isn't ready to talk about it at all.

He lowers her to the floor in the kitchen.

“Best of all,” Stiles repeats, eyebrows twitching as he turns to him.

She touches his groin. And he's still horny. Stiles smiles at him and walks off to the sink to wash his hands.

“I’m definitely not going to argue here,” Derek says, a little smug.

She turns around and the food is already on the table. This is spaghetti with meatballs and sauce. She is drooling from one sight, the smell is amazing, the taste will be amazing too. The only thing missing is candles, and it looks like a romantic dinner. Okay, she'll think of this dinner that way.

Derek helps her sit down at the table. How gallant of him.

“How was your day?” He asks, pouring wine into their glasses. By the way, her favorite is rose wine, semi-sweet.

“Not bad. We repulsed a couple of hacker attacks, and found a couple of imperfections and in defenses, fixed them, '' Stiles says.

She really want to take a sip of wine, but doesn't do it yet: she's waiting for Derek to be at the table.

Soon she won't be able to drink wine if everything goes according to plan. They have unprotected sex with Derek because they are healthy, and she also drinks contraceptive. But couple of days and she won’t. There are still a couple of pills left, and she did not buy new ones.

Theo - the son of Deucalion - will be the heir in any case. He is still at university, but he is fully interested in running his father's business when Deucalion retires. Now, of course, he is more interested in parties and get-togethers, but she hopes that as soon as he starts working, work for him will be higher on the spot than entertainment. She is interested in that because she has shares in the Deucalion’s company.

And Stiles will have her own baby. It doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy. With the best genes possible. She discussed this moment with her husband even before marriage. He said that if this happens and she becomes pregnant, then he will accept the child, raise him as his own, will help with money, but he or she will not be able to claim his inheritance.

Stiles understands him perfectly. And she isn’t going to pretend for anything, especially since she can raise a child perfectly and alone. She has money.

Only now she knows that she isn’t acting honestly in the first place in relation to Derek. In any case, he will sooner or later find out about everything. And he will be very angry.

Stiles didn't think what she was going to do. She only clearly saw the goal - her child in her arms. And that's all. Others' desires and feelings were not important. And now when she looks at Derek, she realizes that his feelings are important.

No, stop. Stiles will take care of her desires first. And what about Derek? Derek doesn't need to know he has a baby. If anything, she will say that this is a child from Deucalion. Like, it happened and all that, she is so very sorry. Even if the child will look like Derek. She will be able to make sure that he doesn’t see the baby.

When the belly becomes visible, she will simply tell Derek that they will not be able to see each other for a while. And then she will return as if nothing had happened when she got into shape. Perhaps by that time he will already find someone for himself, get married and all that, and he will not need her.

And this plan of hers isn’t at all ideal, but so far she sees it that way. Maybe later she will make some amendments.

“And how was your day?” Stiles asks, starting to eat.

Yes, the spaghetti is delicious to be honest. Much better than a restaurant, even if the restaurant has several Michelin stars.

“Boring enough,” Derek starts eating too. “Just like any other, to be honest. Training in the morning, and then spent the whole day in the store” Derek says without much enthusiasm, to be honest: “I knew that adulthood is boring, but I didn't think it was that much.”

Stiles looks at Derek after saying that, a little surprised. Boring? Seriously? She wouldn't say that. He's still a professional baseball player, and the owner of several sports shops and sports clubs throughout the country. He is a businessman, and businessmen are rarely bored and don’t know what to do with themselves.

“Come on,” Stiles breathes out, “Nothing boring if knowing how to entertain yourself.”

Then she realizes that Derek is laughing at her because he is smiling at her. There is tomato sauce in the corner of his mouth, but he quickly wipes it off with a napkin.

“Of course not, I'm just kidding.” He lets himself laugh. “I like my boring life.”

Stiles rolls her eyes at this.

“You just rarely go to parties,” she scolds him. “Do you know how many of them there are in Los Angeles. Here, wherever you look - one party begins, another is in full swing, and the third is already ending. And this is all twenty-four hours a day.

She knows a lot about parties. Unlike Derek, she loves them and visits them quite often. Of course, the level now differs from those that were at the university, because at the university they were more open and simple.

Now these are exclusive parties, where there is a lot of show-off and little warmth.

“You know I don’t like parties,” Derek says, chewing on spaghetti. “Noisy, a lot of people.”

“I still don't understand how you agreed to come to our reception.”

She gives him a short glance, but it is enough to see how his eyes light up predatory and he looks directly at her.

“It was the only time I didn’t regret coming.” There is a little hoarseness in his voice.

Stiles swallows hard and has to take a couple of sips of wine.

“Yes, and what was there?: Stiles asks, though she knows an answer.

“Delicious food and drink,” Derek gives the wrong answer, but she knows he's teasing.

“Only?” she clarifies.

“And the company,” he says, a little dreamily. “Yes, you're right,” Derek nods and smiles at her with just the corners of his lips. “The company was wonderful. I didn't even want to leave, but I had to. We still keep in touch, you know.”

“Honestly? I'm incredibly happy about that.”

During dinner, they talk a little more about everything in the world. Stiles praises his culinary skills again because she can't help it. What to do, she likes men who can cook.

“What are you planning to do after dinner?” Derek asks her when their plates are empty, as is the bottle of wine.

Of course he also has wine and food in the fridge. She might even be tempted for dessert. And she’s sure there’s some chocolate pudding in his fridge. But she can eat pudding at any other time. So she says

“I would like to go to the bathroom, to be honest.”

Oh, he smiles vulgarly, there are certainly dirty thoughts in his voice. And in her too. But he doesn't voice anything like that, he just says:

“The bath is at your complete disposal, baby. In the meantime, I'll clean up here.”

“Thanks for dinner, honey.

Stiles gets up from his seat, walks past him, for which just gets a slap to the ass.

She grabs her bag from the hallway and then goes to his bedroom, which is connected to his private bathroom. Stiles leaves her belongings in the bedroom, places the phone on the sideboard on the side where she usually sleeps, and then walks into the bathroom.

She sees her toothbrush in a glass of toothbrushes, and in the closet, when she opens it, she sees several of her creams, body lotion and a comb. She never thought that his bathtub was partly filled with her things. It seems that in the dressing room she will find several of her things, such as pants, T-shirts and panties.

Stiles flinches when hears the door open.

“You were supposed to clean the kitchen.”

“I thought that I could not miss such a sight: you, wet, in the bathroom. I'll clean up later.”

He quickly pulls off his shirt while she stands, watching his muscles move under his skin. And Stiles, as usual, sticks a little on him. Why is he so muscular? Derek walks over to her and helps her pull off her hoodie. Of course, he doesn’t expect that she will not be wearing a bra, because he sighs noisily and his eyes are fixed on her breasts. They both like each other's bodies too much.

She has beautiful breasts. The third size, bouncy, with erect dark nipples protruding, which is so sharply stated with milky white skin. She doesn't like sunbathing.

Derek touches рук right breast, brushes his stubby nail against a nipple, and Stiles sighs noisily.

ЭI would like to wash. You can help me do it if you want,” she says playfully and pulls off her pants along with the panties, throws them on the cabinet and goes into the shower.

Derek doesn't hesitate either. He quickly gets rid of the remnants of clothes and is near her. Water is all warm in the shower, it washes their bodies. He grabs Stiles with one hand around the waist, hugging her, and puts the other on the back of her head, hugging her.

“Do you want me to wash you like a gladiator would wash a Roman patrician when they were alone in the font?”

Stiles smiles when she hears this. But she doesn't quite understand what he means, so she asks:

“What is it like?”

“So that he is fully aware of the power of the patrician on himself.”

“I love this,” Stiles whispers.

She touches his hard, excited dick and begins to move her hand, then increases the pressure, then moving her hand slightly even casually. Stiles can feel his breathing quickening and his cock getting harder in response to such a simple caress. Stiles watches his face as he opens his mouth, lets out a low moan and closes his eyes, enjoying it. She runs the tip of her nails over the head, and he gasps softly, biting his lip.

Stiles wants to bite into those now horribly red lips with a bite and then kiss him, but she restrains herself. No kisses yet. The bathroom is slippery and she doesn't want to fall. Yes, he can hold her, but still there is a possibility of her falling, especially knowing how clumsy she is.

She doesn’t forget to move her hand, and with her free palm strokes Derek on the chest covered with coarse hairs, and then touches his balls, fleshy, weighty and not shaved.

Deucalion is smooth everywhere. She saw him naked, and his body looks more like the body of the guys she had fun with in college. She doesn't like that, but Derek's body is perfect.

“It’s me now more like a patrician who forced his maid to please him.”

“First, you are a noble person, then me” she looks at him from the bottom up with a laugh in her eyes, and then again rests her forehead on his shoulder, and then pushes a little with her chest, hinting that he can also caress her. Plus, Derek knows that she likes it when this part of the body is touched.

She squeezes his dick in her palms, strokes a gentle stitch, and doesn’t forget to move her hand for a minute. She has experience with this kind of caresses, so Stiles knows how to twist the wrist to keep hand from getting tired.

And Derek touches her breasts, caresses her nipples, squeezes her breasts a little harder and unclenches to squeeze again, as if massaging.

It's hot in the shower, as hot and inside from what they do. Stiles is also a little surprised that Derek is so patient because he usually takes control of himself. Well, he endures a couple more minutes before starting to push himself. He bites his lip again and Stiles bites her own. She loves the way his face looks during sex.

And then he cums on her hand, but Stiles doesn't take her hand away, continuing to caress it until his cock is soft.

It's not for long.

Stiles is breathing hard, too. She, too, is bursting with excitement, but she still endures, knowing that the affection will be reciprocal.

She wipes the last of the semen off his belly, touching him gently. Derek wraps his arms around her waist and slides down with one hand, holding her tightly. The middle finger briskly slides to the labia and holds between them, without going deeper to begin with.

“Now you can switch roles,” Derek says hoarsely.

“I would be very upset if you left me in this state alone” she honestly admits and doesn’t hold back a groan when the finger is next to her sex.

Of course she's wet, and Derek knows she's not like this because of the water, but because she got horny about what they were doing. He sometimes calls her a whore, and she doesn’t take offense at all, because it's true - she loves sex.

Derek turns her back to him. And Stiles hits the slippery wall with both hands and arches slightly, rubbing her pale ass against his groin. She knows that it takes him five minutes to get aroused again, and she can cum in those five minutes.

“Then you would have to please yourself. You know I like to watch you do it. But I still like to participate more” Derek easily kisses her ear and presses on her clitoris.

Stiles snuggles closer to him.

“Believe me, if you had done that, I would not have let you in.”

But she falls silent as the finger presses harder, and he bends down to leave kisses on her neck and shoulder. Then his hand crawls up from the abdomen and grabs the left breast, strokes the nipple, and his teeth lightly bite the skin on the neck.

She allows him to touch herself as he wants. Stiles rubs himself against his fingers and then puts a hand on his palm, which caresses her chest, prompting him to squeeze it harder.

The finger dives to the entrance and penetrates it by one phalanx. And then it goes out and circles on the clitoris again, trying to establish a fast pace at once for strong stimulation. Stiles groans loudly, unrestrainedly, moves her hips to get more. And she continues to touch his groin with her thighs. Derek is breathing noisily into her ear, and she can feel warmth all over her body.

“Come on, baby,” he whispers in her ear. “You're so insanely hot. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll put you on my dick. You will squirm, moan, ask for more.”

Stiles likes his fingers, of course she does. But, of course, there isn’t thing better than a cock. She breathes heavily, feeling that a couple of such movements, and she will come. And these are the words. There are enough of them to shake her body. And she ends up shaking slightly.

“You're going to have to wash me really well,” Stiles says, a little tortured.

She runs her hands over her wet face, washing off the water. Although this is useless, because the water already falls on top of it. Derek covers her shoulders with leisurely kisses as she recovers from her orgasm. And only releases her when she stops trembling.

“Of course, my lady.” He turns her to him and kisses her softly, then pulls back to grab a washcloth and pour some shower gel over it.

Stiles decides not to move. She watches him with her mouth slightly parted, and her legs are still trembling. He notices the tremor because when he turns around, he strokes her thigh soothingly and smiles very smugly.

Stiles is silent, although she can tell him not to be like that.

Derek starts with her shoulders. He touches her gently and carefully. First, it runs over the shoulders, then traces both breasts, obviously touching the nipples on purpose, but pretending that nothing is happening, leaves a kiss near the navel, squats down and washes each leg.

Stiles really feels like a noble person who is cherished.

“Turn around,” Derek asks.

His voice is also hoarse. And one quick glance at him is enough to understand that he is excited.

Stiles grins as smugly as he did minutes earlier. She turns, rests her palms against the wall of the shower room to make it more comfortable. And gets a slap in the ass. Quite loud.

“Hey,” she screams. “For what?”

“For not being like that.”

“Like that?”

“Smug.”

“Learning from the best,” Stiles says with a chuckle.

He bites her buttock in response. Even if the imprint of his teeth remains there, it's not scary.

Although Stiles dreams of him leaving marks on her body, this is forbidden. However, here she can do it. Therefore, on his shoulders there are the marks of her nails, and on his neck there is a hickey, which, however, will soon disappear. She needs to update her mark today.

Derek washes her back, goes down to her buttocks and slides between them, touching the tight ring of muscles with his fingers, then leaning only one phalanx inward. Stiles groans softly, wants to back away, but he removes his hand and continues to wash it further.

Of course, she lets him take her there too. And more than once. Just not today. And Derek knows that because they usually talk about this.

He lightly massages her legs and she turns into even more jelly. Stiles yawns, noting that she's pretty tired these days even though things have been relatively calm.

“If you continue to touch me like that, then you will have to catch me. I can go to sleep right now” Stiles warns.

“But I still had plans for you” Derek kisses the top of her head and pulls away.

Stiles takes her time to turn, letting large drops of water drip off of her. She hears Derek fumbling with shower gel and a washcloth behind her. As a result, she turns to him. Derek is standing with his head thrown back, and Stiles walks up to him, grabs his shoulders, stands on her tiptoes and bites him slightly on the protruding Adam's apple. Of course, it doesn't work out very well, but she tried.

“And that means your "i sleep right now"?” He asks, jokingly. “So, if you have the strength for fun, then i have to exhaust you so that your talkative mouth would give me a restful sleep.”

Derek squeezes her face in his palms, approaches and at first, of course, bites her lower lip, but then the bite turns into a kiss. He licks the bite and then releases her.

“Come on, sleeping beauty.”

He gets out of the bath, grabs a towel, opens it and Stiles steps into his arms. Derek wraps her in a towel, large, terry and pleasantly smelling of lavender. And he himself wipes off quickly. She is really waiting for him to pick her up in his arms. This is what Derek does. Stiles hugs him and hugs him, even though she could have made it to bed just fine.

The sky isn’t yet black and not starry, although the Sun has already set. The windows on the second floor face the ocean, and she stares at him until Derek pulls the curtains tight. Darkness engulfs the room. Derek turns on the bedside lamp on his side. The light isn’t bright, casting predatory shadows on his face as he loiters and retrieves the towel.

Stiles immediately crawls under the covers, because despite the hot California weather, she freezes quickly enough, if not under the sun.

Derek follows up, mimics her pose, lying on his side. He runs his fingertips over her cheek, touches her lips, and she obediently opens the mouth, sucking on the tip of her finger.

“What will we do tomorrow?” Derek asks.

Stiles even wants to laugh, but she doesn't. What can they do? They cannot go anywhere outside the house, because they can be seen. Yes, they can say that they are friends, but it would be better for them not to catch the eye of the cameras when Duke isn’t in town.

It's good that Derek has a spacious house and has something to do.

“Let's play the videogames, watch a movie, swim in the pool. We will do everything that we usually do.”

There will definitely be a party on Saturday somewhere. Lydia will most likely call tomorrow and offer to go somewhere. But Derek won't want to. And Stiles once again say that she is busy, or not in the mood, or has other plans.

Lydia knows about her and Derek's rendezvous. Stiles didn't tell her about it, of course, but Lydia doesn't just guess, she knows. And she will never tell anyone about it, although she knows what a scandal will be.

And Lydia loves to be the cause of the scandal.

“You never wanted to be with me in public?” Derek asks carefully. “Or are you ashamed of me?”

As if he doesn't understand that they just can't.

Stiles also doesn't like to talk about it. And she doesn't want to now, because it's a slippery topic. Derek may react in different ways to her answer: get angry, offended, or take everything for granted.

“You know that under different circumstances everything would have been different. If not for my marriage, then most likely I would have already asked to live with you” and maybe already would have been calles "Mrs. Hale."

But this is a favorable outcome. Maybe they, having met as normal people, would have already fled.

“And no, I'm definitely not ashamed to appear with you in public. Why should I be ashamed of such a beautiful companion like you?” Stiles wants things to be different.

“And yet, you are still not divorced.”

Stiles sighs wearily. She can't tell Derek what's going on in their life with Duke. She can neither say that her husband has a problem with potency, nor that every year he sees worse and worse, and the most expensive operation simply postponed everything for only a few years. Even Theo doesn’t know about this, but Theo is his son and closest relative.

Stiles feels obligated. He helped her when she needed it. Now it's her turn. She will leave only if Duke asks, and he most likely will not.

“I already said that I cannot do this.”

She doesn’t say “no matter how much I want it,” because Derek will think that something needs to be done then, he may even think that Duke is holding her by force, although this isn’t at all the case.

“Give me at least three reasons, besides money, because you don't need them.”

She may say that she loves her husband. But then Derek will definitely tell her to get out, because why the hell is she sleeping with him and not with Deucalion.

“And it’s definitely not love, otherwise you wouldn’t be here,” Derek adds.

“Why do you need to talk about this right now?” Stiles asks.

She thought that they would hug, kiss, have sex, and not discuss her life. Stiles doesn't really want to think right now.

“Because I don’t want to share you with anyone,” Derek’s voice now clearly grows.

He places his hand on her waist, squeezes tightly and pulls in for a scalding kiss.

From these words and his actions, her body begins to burn. And if after this conversation her excitement practically faded away, now it is returning. That would be right away.

"Think of the fact that here and now I'm only yours, '' Stiles whispers as his kiss moves to her thin, pale throat.

And then kisses descend to the chest. Derek strokes her between the thighs, and of course she is wet so he can easily forget about the lubricant. He bites her nipple and then pulls her hips apart, settles between them and easily pushes inward. He doesn’t fully enter, barely halfway, but exits her, which makes Stiles glare at him and claws at the back of his head, grabbing at his short black hair.

He pushes on, half in and out. The lubrication is only getting more. Stiles moves рук hand to Derek’s back and scratches it, knowing he likes it. Of course he reacts, so Derek groans and pushes harder, coming in full length.

Derek freezes for a few seconds, breathes damply into her neck, allows her to get used to it, and then begins to move slowly, nibbling at her neck. Stiles snuggles closer to him, throws her leg higher on his thigh. And Derek grabs her by the buttock, presses even closer, although there is nowhere closer. He pushes, slides his teeth over her shoulder, but leaves no marks. Derek kisses her skin greedily, runs his tongue up to her ear and bites down on her earlobe. From each of his strong push, her breasts rub against him, and she dreams that he will take her in his palms and stroke her. Or spank, as he usually likes to do.

Stiles can do nothing but moan and sometimes stroke and scratch his broad shoulders and back, sometimes kiss him, but very lazily. Derek puts his hand between her thighs, stimulates her clitoris. He buries his forehead in the curve of her and breathes heavily. She's no better. Her breath is hoarse and takes a couple of movements to finish. Stiles swings her hips, twists them and wraps around his cock tighter. This is enough to finish: she screams, grabs him tightly inside, and then relaxes like marshmallows melted on fire. Feels neither hands, nor legs, nor herself.

Derek feels this spasm deep in her. He pushes a couple of times, and then shudders and comes in her.

Stiles is slowly moving away from orgasm. She only succeeds when Derek gently runs wet wipes between her thighs, removing his semen from her skin.

“You will always be mine,” Derek whispers to her, kissing her on the corner of her lips and wrapping her tighter in a blanket.

He hugs her to him.

Well, if he is no longer drawn to talk about her marriage, then the weekend promises to be full of passion and fire. Stiles really hopes so.


End file.
